The present invention relates to detergent compositions containing as an essential ingredient a low level of an ammonium salt or other specific chlorine scavengers which are stable on storage. The concept of "stability" as used herein is in the context of protecting the ammonium salt or other specific chlorine scavenger and preserving, maintaining or promoting its capability of inactivating free chlorine in the wash water to protect enzymes. More specifically, the invention in its broadest context encompasses detergent compositions comprising an enzyme component that can be inactivated by free chlorine and a low level of a protected chlorine scavenger that will protect the enzyme from chlorine remaining in the wash water.
Chlorine is used in many parts of the world to purify water. To make sure that the water is safe, a small residual amount of chlorine is left in the water. It has been found that even this small amount of chlorine significantly harms the beneficial effect of the available enzyme components in detergent compositions. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,085, Tivin et al, incorporated herein by reference.